powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (S1DUS)
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (S1DUS) is the first fanfiction season of the Power Rangers (Deluxe Universe Series), it takes places from August 1993 to June 1994. The season presents the main characters of this universe Zordon Era. Also it uses Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger for the source footage of fights, although the series contains original footage made for new original villains, forms and megazords. Plot Our story begins in Eltar, with the climax fight of Rita Repulsa, an intergalactic criminal witch who has kidnapped the superior monk of the planet's Nova Luna Church, against Zordon, the prince of Eltar and the leader of the Eltarian Power Rangers. After, Zordon succesfully defeated Rita and saved the monk, he captures her and brings her to the Great Tribunal of Eltar, who sentenced her to death. But her army managed to release her at the last moment with the help of a traitor, saving her from being killed and destroying almost all of the population of Eltar and Eltar itself in the proccess. Zordon, being one of the survivors, became blinded by rage and decided to follow her to an ancient solar system where they had a huge battle that ended with both falling into lethargy, after he used an old spell to incarcelate her in the moon, within her palace ship, while him fell to the Earth, causing in the procces the extintion of the dinosaurs. After 65.000.000.000 years, Rita and her army are accidentally awaken by 2 astronauts from Angel Grove during a space mission, leading Zordon to wake up too and to choose 5 teens from Angel Grove to save the town and the world from Rita. Jason, '''a futball star in the town, '''Kimberly, '''a diva and egocentric chearleader, '''Billy, a nerd obsessed with the history of the town, Zack, an ex-bully who hide a passion for dance, and Trini, a girl who has recently move to Angel Grove with her family. They must stand and unite, in order to stop Rita, from destroy Zordon and conquer the Earth, with their power coins, morphers, weapons, zords and mighty megazords, allowing them to become the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers! Characters Rangers Allies * Zordon (portrayed by David Fielding) * Alpha 4 (voiced by Richard Wood) * Missy (portrayed by Audri Dubois) * Gardiava * Dulcea * King Zoldien ** Eltar's Defenders/Zordon's Army Civillians * Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier (Paul Schrier) * Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch (Jason Narvy) * Ernie (Richard Genelle) * Pearl Scott:'' Jason's little sister.'' * Elizabeth Scott: Jason's mother. * Arnold Cranston: Billy's Grandfather. * Annabelle Hart: Kim's mother. * Michael Hart: Kim's father. * Allan Hart: Kim's little brother. * Mr. Kwan: Trini's father. * Ms. Kwan: Trini's mother. * Richie Kwan: Trini's little brother. * Sean and Danny Kwan: Trini's little twins. * Mrs. Taylor: Zack's Biological mother * Mr. and Mrs. Johnson: Zack's adoptive parents Villains Rita Repulsa's Army *Rita Repulsa *Generals ** Goldar ** Silphy ** Irissa ** Veyatriz ** Escorpina *Commandants/Scientist ** Finster ** Baboo ** Squatt *Foot Soldiers and Monsters ** Putty Patrols ** Rita Monsters Soldiers *** Goatoan (1-2) *** Samurai Fanman (2) *** Bones (3) The Mork's Empire Arsenal Morphers * Power Morphers◆◆◆◆◆ * Green Power Morpher◆ * Titan Core Driver◆ Multi-Use Devices * Power Coins◆◆◆◆◆◆ * Mighty Power Key◆ Communication Devices * Wrist Communicators◆◆◆◆◆◆ Sidearms * Dino Blade Blaster◆◆◆◆◆ * Thunder Slinger◆◆◆ * Avalon Star Blaster❖❖❖❖❖ Individual Weapons and Team BlasterPower Blaster/Power Weapons *Power Blaster◆◆◆◆◆ **Power Sword◆ ** Power Axe◆ ** Power Bow◆ ** Power Lance◆ ** Power Daggers◆ * Green Power Dagger◆ * Mighty Blaster◆❖ ** Titan Shooter◆ ** Titan Saber❖ Vehicles * Dino Power Cycles◆◆◆◆ * Radbug◆ Zord System Dinozord System Legend: ◆ Piloted Zord, ❖ Auxiliary Zord, ★ Battlezord * Mighty Ultrazord ◆◆◆◆◆◆❖★❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖ ** Titanus/Titanus Warrior Mode ❖ ** MegaDragonZord◆◆◆◆◆◆ *** Mighty Megazord/Mighty Tank Formation◆◆◆◆◆ **** Tyranno Dinozord◆ **** Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozord◆ **** Tricera Dinozord◆ **** Ptera Dinozord◆ **** Mammoth Dinozord◆ *** DragonZord◆ ** Plesio Battlezord/Plesio Droid★ ** Apollo Megazord ❖❖❖❖❖ *** Eagle Apollozord❖ *** Sparrow Apollozord❖ *** Ram Apollozord❖ *** Manta Apollozord❖ *** Mole Apollozord❖ ** Avalon Megazord/Spirit ❖❖❖❖❖ *** Phoenix AvalonZord❖ *** Cygnus AvalonZord❖ *** Scorpius AvalonZord❖ *** Dorado AvalonZord❖ *** Cerberus AvalonZord❖ * Icarus Spino Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆ ** Spino Dinozord◆ ** Diplodocus Dinozord◆ ** Styraco Dinozord◆ ** Raptor Dinozord◆ ** Tapejara Dinozord ◆ Alternative Combinations * Mighty Megazord Storm Hammer Mode◆◆◆◆◆❖ * Mighty Megazord Storm Anchor Mode◆◆◆◆◆❖❖ * Mighty Megazord Sky Archer Mode◆◆◆◆◆❖ * Mighty Megazord Terra Hammer Mode◆◆◆◆◆❖❖ * Apollo Megazord with PlesioCannon Mode❖❖❖❖❖★ * Dragonzord Battle Mode◆◆◆◆◆ * Dragonzord Battle Mode Crio Archer Formation◆◆◆◆◆❖❖ Episodes The season is divided by an hiatus, which leads it to have two parts, one of 27 episodes and other of 23, each part is sub divided by storyline arcs, which serves to divide the different stories of the season. The first part is called Origins and relates the union of the team, this part is sub divided in 4 main storyline arcs, which are: * ''Origins (1-5): It presents the background of the season's characters, and the feud between the forces of good and evil, also show us the assemble and bonding of the team.'' * The Search (5-15): '''The second storyline of the season, during this arc the lost power coins are revealed and the search for these begins also we are introduced to Zetax's first plans of overtaking Rita. * ''Green with Evil (16-21): Tommy Oliver, the first sixth ranger of the earth appears during these episodes but at first controlled by Rita and being part of the side of evil. Aditionally the last general of Rita, Escorpina a warrior of the Vica galaxy comes to the scene.'' * ''Rebellion (22-27): The last arc of this part, it concludes the time of Zetax in Rita's Army, Missy's mom death mistery is solved and the temporal demise of Goldar occurs. '' '''Part 1: Origins # The day of the Dumpster Part I # The day of the Dumpster Part II # High Five # The Minotaur of Rita # A Golden Tree # Underwater Rivality # Food Fight # Happy Birthday Zack! # Sphinx Kidnap # The Tedious Sphinx King # Mortal Experiment Part I # Mortal Experiment Part II # Vayounix's Rage # Galactic Colission Part I # Galactic Colission Part II # Mantis Style # Green with Evil Part I # Green with Evil Part II # Green with Evil Part III # An Stranger Monster # Calamity Kimberly # Welcome to the Venus Island # Gung Ho Part I # Gung Ho Part II # The Lucky Egg # Rebellion # The Avalon Challenge The second part of the story is called "The Mork Arc" and it present the conflict between the team and Rita when a new more powerful treat appears, like first part, the second part of the season is divided itself in 2 main storylines, these are: * The Mork's Arrival (28-43): The first storyline of this part introduce the new main villains, the Mork's Empire, but this new treat comes with an old face in their ranks and with new several problems for the team. * Deoxia's Return (44-50): ''The conclusion of this season story, it starts the conclusion of Zordon and Rita's Feud, the end of Missy's story, the death of the remaining Rita's Generals, and the introduction of the final treat that the rangers had to fight against.'' Part 2: The Mork Arc # (28): The Mork Invasion Part I # (29): The Mork Invasion Part II # (30): Ranger's Crisis # (31): The Arrival of the Titan # (32): A Red Soldier ' # '(33): The Butcher # (34): Green Candles Part I # (35): Green Candles Part II # (36): Stalking Enemies # (37): The Design of Death # (38): Zetax Beyond Time # (39): Break the Chains # (40): Mork's Graveyard # (41): Fenixio's Shadow # (42): The Traitor of the Army # (43): The Fall of an Empire # (44): Escorpina's Resurgence # (45): Omega Dimension Part I # (46): Omega Dimension Part II # (47): A Bad Comparison # (48): Silphy's Decision # (49): Doomday Part I # (50): Doomday Part II Movie and Specials Like some Super Sentai and Kamen Rider seasons, the Deluxe Universe Series has movies, special dvds, crossovers with other franchises and v-cinemas, although the movies and crossovers are premiered on TV rather than real cinemas. This season has: * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Paradox of Rita - ''TV Movie, set between episodes 21 and 22.'' * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers DVD Battle: Red & Green Chapter - ''DVD special launch, set between episodes 27 and 28, similar to Sentai's dvds, it only involves 3 main characters: Jason, Tommy and Goldar.'' * 'Mighty Morphin Power Rangers VS Masked Rider Dino: The Jurassic Colission -' Special TV Movie Crossover, set between episodes 39 and 40, it is a crossover with the original-made Masked Rider Dino. * 'Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Return: The 8 Warriors of Hope -' TV Movie and V-Cinema Launch, similar to Sentai's v-cinemas it is set after the season's ending. Trivia * In difference with the original season, this one have only 50 episodes, and ends up with a conclusion episode, rather than a filler episode. * The seasons contains new original suits for villains and characters. ** The new characters are: Missy, Zetax, Gardiava, the generals of Rita and the main villains of the second part. All of them have are inspired by certains characters of different franchises. * The ranger team, have little inspiration of the reboot movie of 2017 in their personalitys and some of their backstories. * All new Zords and Megazords were created for the season, including a new Ultrazord formed by the union of the main megazords of the seasons, a movie Megazord and a new Warrior/Megazord form for Titanus. ** Titanus is used as the main key for the new original made power up/battlizer of Jason and as his new personal zord. ** The rangers as well receives a new team power up, similar to powers up like S.W.A,T and Legend mode. this to even the level of power in the team. ** Also a new kind of ranger-like are introduced in the second part of the season, based kinda on Kamen Riders, but with new original concepts. * The season also uses many Kamen Rider/Super Sentai inspired things like: ** The new power up/battlizer of Jason is based on the Driver system of Kamen Rider. ** The realization of different movies, with different categories, like winter movies (Parallel to the summer movies), team up movies (Parallel to the Movie Wars series and VS movies) and returns movies (Parallel to the V-cinemas movies). ** The concepts of Final/Super/Base forms, specially made for the Red ranger. ** The kicks used for finishings moves, although this one is used only in specials occasions. ** Some Villains plans, motivations and backstories are taken straight from the sentai, with minimal changes made. See Also * Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger - Super Sentai counterpart * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Power Rangers counterpart in the orginal universe